carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Search Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle wakes up and notices Blake is not in their bed. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) ' Jason Dehner feels a lot of violence in Steven's bedroom. Blake tells him about the accident with Ted Dinard. '''Scene 3: Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall/Master Bedroom)' Things have been rough for Blake who looks haggard. Krystle is concerned about his obsession with finding Steven alive. Blake knows everyone thinks he is a crazy old fool for clutching onto the belief that Steven is alive and using the services of a psychic. Adam doesn't think Blake is crazy and supports his father. Scene 4 : La Mirage (Fallon's Office) With or without Blake, Alexis is going to go through with the memorial service for Steven. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake tells Fallon he refuses to attend the memorial sercvice because he knows Steven is alive. Fallon tells him about the locket that Krystle is wearing since she was back from her appointment with Mark Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake finds the check Mark made for Krystle. Krystle explains to him why Mark made a check to her but says she does not want to cash it. Blake wonders why she kept it and burns it. Krystle shows Blake that she put a picture of him in her locket. Scene 7 : St. Margaret Church (Carrington Chapel - exterior) ''' Alexis asks Krystle if Blake is coming. Krystle tells Blake will not come. '''Scene 7 : St. Margaret Church (Carrington Chapel - interiors/exteriors) During the memorial service, Jeff leaves to get some air, and Fallon actually shows concern. Jeff rejects Fallon's concern and then rejects Kirby's. Adam sees that and since the competition between him and Jeff over Kirby's affection seems to be over, he starts to play hard to get with Kirby. Joseph sees Kirby's conversation with Adam and does not like it. Mark shows up at the service to talk with Krystle. Krystle tells him that Blake is not comfortable with the two of them talking. Mark plays the husband card and reminds Krystle they are still married. Krystle will have none of that - her heart is with Blake, as well as the picture in her locket. Alexis questions Mark why he attended the service, and Mark thanks Alexis for ruining his life. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Even though Adam did not seem really sad during the memorial service, he goes to Blake to share his pain. He also tells him that he believes in what he is doing with the psychic. Blake apppreciates that. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Adam surprises Kirby eavesdropping behind the door and he refers to her as nothing more than the help. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall) Blake asks Joseph to bring Steven's rocking horse to Dehner. Scene 11 : Penthouse (Bathroom) Alexis seems genuinely upset that she ruined Mark's life, and I will stick with seems. She tries to phone Mark but he does not answer. Scene 12 : La Mirage (Mark's bedroom) Alexis is so upset that she goes to Mark at La Mirage and tells him she will do anything to make up for ruining his life. Mark notices that Alexis seems genuinely upset since she is crying and vulnerable. He knows what Alexis needs some "companionship" and they two make love together. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall) Blake asks Joseph to bring Steven's rocking horse to Dehner. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) The psychic, Dehner, is not getting any sign of Steven and is ready to leave. Clearly, Steven was not happy in the mansion and would not contact him there. Is there something happier of Steven's for the psychic to use to get a reading. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle sees Blake going out and asks where he leaves. He does not answer her. Scene 16 : Lankershim - Blaisdel #1 Blake runs off to the site ofLankershim - Blaisdel #1 and is followed by Krystle. She tries to comfort Blake as he is clearly in pain. Blake does not need comforting, he needs Steven. Scene 17 : Penthouse Blake runs off to the Penthouse and demands Steven's jacket from Alexis. Alexis agrees, anything to appease the crazy man. Scene 18 : Service Station At the same time Sammy Jo is on her way to Denver to get $1 million. She tries to reach Blake on the phone but Krystle tells her he is out. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Krystle breaks down because she cannot reach Blake. Fallon hears the crying and is willing to comfort Krystle - she even promises that she will never plot against her anymore. Krystle first rejects her overture, but then returns and the two embrace. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) Blake takes the jacket to Dehner and Denher starts to feel something. He feels a present life force, bandages, and an inability to talk. Blake is trying to make sense of it. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Samantha (who now goes by Samantha) insists on seeing Blake, not Krystle. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake seems genuinely pleased to see Sammy Jo/Samantha, and she does have a surprise for him - Steven Daniel Carrington Jr. ("Danny"). Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Blake beckons the entire family to the mansion, including Alexis and Adam, to introduce his grandson. That is to whom the psychic is referring. Blake says he has accepted Steven's death (quitter) and is glad to welcome his spirit into the house. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) Krystle is happy to have Danny in the house as he may finally bring the family together and allow for healing. Samantha overhears this and tells Krystle she is being a little presumptuous thinking Samantha and Danny will remain. Krystle looks upset. Now is Samantha going to get that $1 million. Next Episode : Danny